At the borders of humanity
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Luka Megurine, directrice d'une entreprise dont les affaires marchent bien, a finalement obtenu la vie qu'elle désirait : poste haut placé, argent, réussite sociale... Une vie bien réglée, peu banale mais rationnelle. Cette dernière bascule avec la création d'humains artificiels, mis au point par une société vantant cette avancée révolutionnaire dans la technologie... UA, shojo-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : At the borders of humanity [Aux frontières de l'humanité]

Disclaimer : Les Vocaloid présentés ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cet fanfiction.

Pairing : Luka x Rin (Shôjo-ai)

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur les Vocaloid, et c'est également la première fois que je poste une fanfiction contenant du yuri (même si c'est uniquement du shôjo-ai)... J'espère donc que ce three-shots vous plaira, étant donné que c'est assez innovant de ma part de poster ce genre de texte. ^.^'

* * *

Le magasin était bondé. Partout, des gens se bousculaient, se cognaient, parfois même tombaient, mais personne n'y faisait attention. Des cris retentissaient un peu partout, d'excitation ou de colère, et la tension était visible. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention les uns aux autres, trop pressés de voir enfin la merveille, jusqu'alors cachée. Le petit bijou créé après de longues années de patience et de travail acharné par l'un des leaders mondiaux du marché. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que les citoyens du monde entier retenaient leur respiration, attendant la venue au monde d'une merveille technologique, de la révolution ultime qui balayerait tout le reste.

Les pantins, comme ils avaient été baptisés par le producteur du produit, n'étaient pas de simples poupées. Ces marionnettes avaient des tailles, des poids, des réactions et des voix humains. De véritables automates vivants, capables d'effectuer n'importe quelle tâche à votre place. Des pantins capables de parler, de converser, de comprendre… Des poupées uniques au monde, avec un visage, une voix, un teint de peau et même des caractères prédéfinis. Des humains artificiels. Ces pantins, pouvant servir pour n'importe quel usage, allaient changer le monde.

Dans le magasin, les gens se bousculaient dans une cohue infernale, cherchant à être les plus prêt des rayonnages pour pouvoir se servir en premier et prendre la poupée la plus attirante. Les conversations, enthousiastes et excitées, allaient bon train, formant un brouhaha insupportable – une sorte de bourdonnement continu, ce qui donnait vaguement l'impression de se trouver au beau milieu d'une ruche.

Une voix retransmise par les haut-parleurs annonça que les pantins seraient bientôt en vente, priant inutilement les clients surexcités de rester calme et de se conduire de façon civilisée. Consignes claires, peu complexes, et pourtant visiblement trop compliquées pour la masse des acheteurs qui se pressaient contre les barrières, momentanément transformés en troupeau de bêtes sauvages.

Soudain, neuf heures sonnèrent. Seul le premier « gong » retentit, ridiculement faible en comparaison aux cris des clients déchaînés, qui se précipitaient partout, courant, se cognant les uns aux autres, à la recherche de l'objet tant désiré. Ni les barrières de sécurité, vite mises à terre, ni les vendeurs désespérés qui tentaient de calmer leur source de revenus, ni même les consignes aimablement dictées par la voix des haut-parleurs n'eurent l'effet escompté.

Pendant une heure complète, les clients affluaient en masse, se précipitaient, choisissaient un pantin, puis repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, laissant leur place à d'autre. A la fin de la matinée, le magasin, sans dessus dessous, à peine reconnaissable, était jonché de barrières tombées, de cartons déchiquetés, de papiers, de tissu – des vêtements ? – et d'autres joyeusetés. Les rayonnages, vidés de presque tous leurs produits, étaient vides de monde. L'ouragan était passé, venait à présent le calme plat qui le suit et la constatation des dégâts allant avec.

#

Luka remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sondant du regard le magasin dévasté. Certes, les rayonnages ne comptaient plus beaucoup de pantins, mais elle avait au moins évité la foule hystérique qui attendait depuis la veille pour pouvoir acheter le dernier bijou technologique. La jeune femme osa poser un pied dans la boutique malgré la capharnaüm qui y régnait, et voyant que personne n'intervenait, continua dans sa lancée, foulant à grandes enjambées le sol à moitié recouvert de détritus en tous genre, faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles.

Luka Megurine, jeune femme de vingt-six ans, un mètre soixante-quinze pour moins de cinquante-cinq kilogrammes, était la directrice d'une boîte spécialisée dans la création de design de vêtements et costumes. Elle était peu connue de nom, mais l'argent n'en affluait pas moins, son entreprise étant l'une des rares à avoir réussi à se faire connaître de tous. Les affaires marchaient bien, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne continue pas dans ce sens. En réalité, la jeune femme, vêtue de sa tenue de travail habituel – un tailleur et une jupe noirs, assortis d'une paire d'escarpins bordeaux et d'une jolie pochette en cuir sombre – ne venait pas pour acheter les pantins proposés, quoique ces poupées vivantes semblaient être très intéressantes. Ayant participé à la création de la plupart de leurs costumes, et en ayant fourni un grand nombre au producteur des marionnettes, elle venait plutôt observer son travail.

Depuis le début, Luka avait travaillé en collaboration avec Kaito Shion, dirigeant de l'entreprise à l'origine des pantins. Ses équipes de designers avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant quatre ans, créant au total plus d'un millier de tenues différentes, destinées à être portées par les pantins. A l'instar des mannequins immobiles, ces tenues n'étaient pas censées être portées à vie par les poupées vivantes, mais les mettaient en valeur, cherchant à pousser au maximum le public à acheter les merveilles de technologie. Luka s'était énormément investie dans ce projet, considérant que les pantins étaient l'avenir mondial et qu'elle se devait de fournir un travail conséquent. Elle avait vu, revu et revu encore les différents costumes, tant et si bien qu'elle aurait été capable de les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Certains visaient à affiner la taille, d'autres à mettre en valeur les yeux, d'autres encore à faire ressortir les multiples atouts des pantins, en fonction de leurs différents physiques.

C'était donc la raison de la venue de la jeune femme, qui considérait comme un devoir le fait d'aller observer le succès des pantins qu'elle avait en partie produits. Malgré l'état désastreux du magasin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire hautain empreint de fierté. Elle déambula longuement dans les allées désertes de la grande surface, contemplant avec une fierté – mêlée d'admiration pour l'impressionnant travail de ses collaborateurs – les pantins.

Il y avait là des filles, des garçons, des petits, des grands, des pâles, des mates, des blonds, des bruns… Certains avaient de magnifiques yeux bleus, d'autres de grands iris irisés de rouge ou de rose, les créateurs ayant laissé leur imagination vagabonder, laissant libre court à leurs fantaisies. Les corps des pantins, soigneusement habillés des costumes confectionnés par la boîte de Luka, étaient gardés dans de grandes cuves, emprisonnés dans ce qui ressemblait à de grands flacons de plexiglas. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts, et ils étaient totalement immobiles, tels les poupées qu'ils étaient. Encore inanimés, mais néanmoins fascinants. La seule chose qui rassemblait ces êtres artificiels était leur incontestable charisme. S'adaptant au public, l'entreprise de Shion les avait façonnés en suivant des critères de beauté précis. Ils avaient des traits à la limite de la perfection, des peaux sans taches, de beaux cheveux soyeux, étaient fins, musclés, aux formes généreuses… Si ils n'avaient pas été entassés, immobiles, les yeux grands ouverts comme des morts, on aurait pu croire à des anges tombés sur Terre.

Luka contempla les pantins. Il y en avait tellement, malgré l'ouragan de la foule de clients enragés qui en avait emporté une grande partie, et ils étaient tous si… humains. La jeune femme sera contre elle sa pochette de cuir, peu rassurée par cette immobilité. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient que des machines, ces yeux grands ouverts – sur un monde qu'ils n'étaient pas en capacité de voir – lui faisaient penser à des rangées entières de cadavres. Retenant un début de nausée, la jeune femme replaça une mèche rosée derrière son oreille, tic qu'elle avait acquit avec le temps. Elle continua sa traversée des rayonnages, et ne put s'empêcher d'envier les heureux possesseurs de ces bijoux de technologie.

Se surprenant elle-même, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré : si jamais elle possédait un pantin, qu'en ferait-elle ? Sans doute l'utiliserait-elle comme secrétaire, ou domestique attitré. Peut être s'amuserait-elle à faire la conversation avec l'être humanoïde, et sans doute s'en lasserait-elle au bout de quelques heures seulement. Agacée par ses propres réflexions, Luka pinça les lèvres, et fit demi-tour. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à faire au milieu de ce bazar monstre, à contempler ces merveilles qui ne lui étaient pas destinées.

#

Luka se réveilla, de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une nuit très agréable, ponctuée de rêves idylliques, et était tout à fait reposée. La jeune femme éteignit le réveil qui répétait en boucle, d'un voix à peine robotique : « Debout ! Il est l'heure de se lever ! Debout ! Il est l'heure de se lev… »

La jeune femme quitta sans mal la chaleur douillette de ses couvertures, et s'étira en bâillant. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que les pantins de type V1 avaient été mis en vente. Le « V1 » avait été ajouté à leur nom, car la boîte de Shion promettait d'améliorer lesdits pantins, et de sortir de nouvelles versions. Officiellement, aucune date n'avait été prononcée. Officieusement, Luka savait parfaitement que le producteur profiterait un maximum des V1 avant de lancer la version V2, qui n'arriverait pas avant un ou deux ans, voire plus. En attendant, les affaires marchaient mieux que jamais, et la jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir un si bon métier, si bien rémunéré, lui permettant de vivre dans le luxueux duplex qu'elle occupait actuellement.

A peine fatiguée, Luka sortit de la douche, s'habilla pour aller travailler, tira ses longues mèches roses en une queue de cheval haute, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, attrapa sa pochette et claqua la porte de son appartement. L'habitation en question s'étalait sur deux étages. Une baie vitrée occupait le mur sud, donnant une vue imprenable sur New York et ses hautes tours. La jeune femme utilisa l'ascenseur, sortit dans la rue, et héla brièvement un taxi.

La routine quotidienne, qui pourtant ne lui déplaisait pas. Avec le succès international des pantins V1, la jeune femme était plus aisée que jamais, et cela lui plaisait. Elle était fière d'elle, de sa réussite sociale et professionnelle, et même si elle ne le disait pas clairement, elle était heureuse de sa vie actuelle. Elle avait d'ailleurs signé un nouveau contrat avec Shion, qui l'engageait à créer et à produire les costumes destinés à la future version V2 des pantins – qui, même si ils ne seraient pas sur le marché avant des années, étaient déjà en cours de création.

Luka paya le taxi, puis poussa la porte de son lieu de travail et siège de son entreprise. Ses employés la saluèrent poliment alors qu'elle se rendait directement à son bureau. Beaucoup n'étaient sans doute pas sincères, mais ils n'avaient pas de quoi se plaindre. La jeune directrice les payait bien, et ne virait presque jamais son personnel. L'ascension rapide de la boîte était également un atout pour eux, et elle ne voyait pas de quoi ils pourraient être malheureux, de son point de vue de dirigeante.

La jeune femme s'assit dans son fauteuil, examinant les papiers laissés la veille en suspens. Elle repéra parmi eux des demandes de contrats et de collaborations de la part d'entreprises mineures, cherchant à s'élever – elle les jeta à la poubelle sans regret. Elle s'occupa de quelques lettres de candidature pour de petits postes dans des bureaux de sa boîte aux quatre coins du monde, qu'elle examina attentivement, faisant un choix qui pouvait s'avérer crucial pour l'expansion et le bon fonctionnement de ses bureaux.

Après avoir terminé de régler les affaires plus ou moins urgentes qui s'entassaient et finissaient par être oubliées, Luka, replaçant une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille, décida de prendre une pose bien méritée. C'était sans compter son téléphone, qui se mit à sonner. Surprise, la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tasse de café, et d'humeur peu clémente, décrocha à regret.

« Oui ? grinça-t-elle.

- Madame Megurine, désolée de vous déranger, fit timidement la dame qui s'occupait de l'accueil. Monsieur Shion, de la société du même nom, demande à vous parler. »

Luka fronça les sourcils, surprise mais non moins agacée. Replaçant une nouvelle fois ses mèches rebelles, elle sortit un papier, un stylo, afin de pouvoir prendre des notes au besoin. Elle enfila ses lunettes, qui lui servaient plus à se donner un air sérieux qu'autre chose, s'assit, et répondit sur un ton acide :

« Passez-le moi. »

Une douzaine de secondes, qui parurent des heures à la jeune femme, s'écoulèrent. Pendant ce court laps de temps, elle put remarquer que son chemisier blanc était sans doute irrécupérable, une large tâche de caféine s'étendant dessus. Mais à peine commençait-elle à maugréer intérieurement qu'une voix bien connue la dérangea dans ses pensées.

« Mademoiselle Megurine ?

- Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur Shion ? répondit-elle sans une once de politesse dans la voix.

- Vous avez l'air de mauvaise humeur… Tant mieux. »

Luka grogna quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle n'appréciait pas réellement Shion. En réalité, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Mais il était utile à sa boîte, et inversement. Les lois du business passaient avant les sentiments personnels, sans quoi elle lui aurait déjà raccroché au nez. Kaito Shion était un homme très singulier. A première vue, il n'était qu'un jeune homme comme tant d'autre, ayant réussi là où d'autres avaient échoué, par un tour de force – ou de chance. Intérieurement, et pour n'importe quelle personne qui tenait avec lui une conversation de plus de dix secondes, il était étrange. Surprenant. Ses actions, ses paroles, rien ne correspondait à ce que l'on pouvait attendre. D'ailleurs, ne venait-il pas d'avouer clairement que la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme le réjouissait ?

« J'ai une surprise pour vous, continua Shion sur un ton chantant qui laissait supposer que, lui, était de très bonne humeur.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Lâcha Luka, glaciale.

- Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton-là, je suis persuadé que cela vous fera plaisir !

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi consiste cette surprise ? En quel honneur ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas, juste une fois, arrêter d'utiliser ce ton froid avec moi ? soupira son interlocuteur. Je vais finir en glaçon !

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, fit la jeune femme, adoucissant à peine sa voix – nouveau soupir de la part de son collaborateur.

- Pour faire simple : vous avez grandement aidé mon entreprise en acceptant de nous fournir les costumes. Votre aide a été réellement appréciée – et même indispensable, si j'ose dire. Pour vous remercier, je me suis permit de vous faire un petit cadeau – pas à titre personnel, bien sûr ! Je l'ai fait livrer chez vous directement, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Sur ce, Kaito Shion raccrocha au nez de la directrice médusée. Elle ne comprendrait jamais cet énergumène, ni sa façon si peu professionnelle de se comporter. Elle avait l'impression de parler avec un gamin. Un gamin possédant la société la plus influente du monde, et s'amusant avec comme si ce n'était qu'un joujou sans importance. Et puis, de simples remerciements n'auraient-ils pas été suffisants pour lui faire comprendre que sa collaboration avait été acceptable ? Luka soupira, remit sa veste pour masquer la tâche de café sur son chemisier, puis alla s'en servir une autre tasse, sa curiosité attisée par la « surprise » qui devait l'attendre chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : At the borders of humanity [Aux frontières de l'humanité]

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, excepté le scénario qui est entièrement de moi.

Pairing : Luka x Rin (shôjo-ai)

* * *

Luka Megurine, jeune directrice d'une boîte faisant dans la création de vêtements et de costumes – du design à la finition, 100% fait main, made in USA – était bouche bée. Plutôt froide, très professionnelle et parfois légèrement hautaine et fière, la jeune femme détestait son collaborateur et collègue, Kaito Shion – son exacte opposé. Cependant, si elle avait su ce qu'il lui avait préparé, elle lui aurait parlé beaucoup plus gentiment.

Devant son appartement l'attendaient deux déménageurs à l'air patibulaire et peu engageant, surveillant de près un énorme carton. Luka, intriguée, leur jeta un regard noir, et les dépassa comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, puis, voyant que les deux hommes semblaient hésiter, elle leur lança sur ton cassant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant chez moi ?

- Euh… C'est M'sieur Shion qui nous envoie… 'Nous a dit d'vous apporter ça, grogna le plus grand des deux, un colosse taillé comme une armoire à glace, en tendant un petit mot à la demoiselle – qui le lui arracha des mains. »

La jeune femme parcourut rapidement le message laissé par Shion. Aucun doute là-dessus. Que ce soit son écriture, sa façon de s'exprimer – même à l'écrit ! – et le petit dessin accompagnant le texte – ridicule – il n'aurait pas eu besoin de signer que Luka aurait été persuadée qu'il était de la part de l'excentrique. Elle renvoya les deux déménageurs sans ménagement, acheminant avec difficulté le colis jusqu'à son salon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si énorme, si lourd, et qui lui ferait plaisir ? Elle eut vite la réponse en arrachant le carton qui entourait la « surprise ».

A l'intérieur du carton, se trouvait une espèce d'énorme bocal en plexiglas. Dans le bocal se trouvait une jeune fille. A ce moment-là, Luka fut tentée de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Cet imbécile ne lui avait tout de même pas offert… un pantin ? La jeune femme était tellement abasourdie qu'elle en oublia de replacer ses nombreuses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre totalement ses esprits, et quinze autres pour parvenir à contenir le sourire béât qu'elle affichait.

Le pantin avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années environ. Ses cheveux blonds devenaient paille ou or à tout instant, lui balayant les épaules. Ses yeux, grands, vides de vie mais déjà innocents et lumineux, oscillaient entre le bleu mer et le turquoise. Son corps, petit – cent soixante centimètres au maximum – et frêle, était d'une délicatesse rare. Sa peau, aussi blanche que la porcelaine, n'avait rien de maladif, au contraire. Ses traits étaient à la fois élégants et adorables, très agréables à regarder. Une véritable poupée.

Avec le bocal se trouvait une liasse de papiers, que Luka décida d'examiner en premier. Il y avait là une notice d'utilisation, qui comptait de nombreuses pages, et qui semblait complexe, ainsi qu'un second petit mot de Shion. Pressée de pouvoir essayer son tout nouveau cadeau, la jeune femme lit rapidement le message laissé par son collègue :

« Chère Melle Megurine,

J'espère que votre cadeau est à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je me suis permit de choisir pour vous le modèle, n'est-il pas mignon ? Cet exemplaire se nomme Rin Kagamine. Elle a quinze ans, mesure cent cinquante-deux centimètres, et père exactement quarante-trois kilogrammes. Elle comprendra vos directives, n'hésitez pas à lui faire faire tous ce que vous voulez !

En espérant travailler encore avec vous à l'avenir,

votre cher Kaito Shion. »

Jugeant le mot sans intérêt, Luka le jeta plus loin, se concentrant sur la notice d'utilisation, qui s'avéra beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Suivant les étapes précisées avec une concentration et une excitation presque égales, la jeune femme allongea le bocal, l'ouvrit, puis déposa dans sa bouche une pilule chargée en énergie, et servant à faire fonctionner correctement le pantin. Elle attendit quelques minutes une réaction, inquiète, puis la poupée se mit à bouger.

La jeune femme eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul suivit d'un cri, surprise. La petite fille se mit debout, comme l'aurait fait un humain normal. Pas de grincement, de bruit mécanique, de raideur dans les mouvements. Puis, tout doucement, elle se baissa à la hauteur de Luka, qui était tombée par terre en reculant. Cette dernière vit les sourcils du pantin de froncer en une mine inquiète, et la poupée vivante demanda, d'une voix mélodieuse aux accents enfantins :

« Mademoiselle, pourquoi êtes-vous par terre ? »

#

Remise de ses émotions, Luka accompagna la marionnette jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle se fit un café. Elle la fit asseoir, et l'observa quelques minutes. Elle était adorable, mignonne et belle à la fois, délicate et pourtant maladroite, avec un sourire d'ange. La jeune femme savait qu'elle l'appréciait déjà, et que ce sentiment s'accroîtrait sans doute encore. Comment devait-elle la considérer ? Elle pouvait dire adieux aux rêves de secrétaire et de domestique personnel, jamais elle n'oserait faire faire ce genre de choses à une enfant, surtout elle. Pouvait-elle la prendre sous son aile, comme sa propre fille ? Lui parler, lui raconter ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, comme une amie ? Ou autre chose ? Pour commencer, la jeune directrice s'assit en face de la poupée et lui demanda clairement, pour être sûre qu'elle comprenne bien (après tout, elle était entière mécanisée, comment savoir si son système auditif était performant ?).

« Sais-tu comment tu t'appelles ? fit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je suis Rin Kagamine, répondit la petite avec un sourire.

- Bien… Et sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Megurine, ma propriétaire. »

Luka tiqua. « Propriétaire » ne lui semblait pas être le mot adapté. Pourtant, elle n'en trouvait pas d'autre pour décrire le lien qui l'unissait à Rin. Elle s'enferma pendant quelques dizaines de secondes dans un silence mutin, jusqu'à ce que le pantin reprenne la parole, coupant court à ses pensées.

« Mademoiselle Megurine, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Hm. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de toi…

- Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez avec moi ! s'exclama Rin. Je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage, et jouer à plein de jeux différents aussi ! Je peux tenir la conversation aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, et je… je… je… Je sais même faire plein de choses ! se reprit-t-elle en rougissant, comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose. »

Luka ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle répliquer ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de femme de ménage, n'avait pas de temps pour jouer, et encore moins pour faire la conversation. Elle but une gorgée de café, remit en place une mèche de cheveux rosés, puis leva les yeux sur l'air suppliant de la poupée. Un peu surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Ainsi, les pantins pouvaient également pleurer. Elle avait du mal à voir ce que Shion arrangerait sur la version V2.

« Ne m'abandonnez pas, s'il vous plait ! gémit la petite. Je suis faite pour être aux côtés de Luka, et seulement Luka ! Je… »

La jeune femme se sentit rougir. Quelle idiote, elle avait fait pleurer sa poupée ! Elle ne savait pas par quel tour de passe-passe un pantin pouvait pleurer, mais c'était bel et bien des larmes qui roulaient le long des joues de Rin. A la fois agacée et attendrie, Luka eut un réflexe totalement humain : elle prit la marionnette dans ses bras, lui tapotant maladroitement le dos pour la réconforter, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. La petite était secouée de sanglots, et semblait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. La jeune directrice ne pu s'empêcher de penser, après tout, ce cadeau était bel et bien empoisonné. Elle avait beau la trouver mignonne, adorable même, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. De plus, elle allait devoir réaménager totalement son appartement pour deux personnes, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Elle devrait également nourrir, sortir et prendre soin de la poupée vivante. Or, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Elle était directrice d'une boîte en pleine ascension dans le marché international, et ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Après quelques minutes, fatiguée et lassée, elle lâcha finalement :

« Rin, je vais me coucher. Tu peux venir dormir avec moi. Je… je pense que je vais te garder, mentit-elle pour le plaisir de voir un joli sourire étirer le visage du pantin. »

#

Luka dormit mal cette nuit-là. Premièrement, parce qu'elle était très préoccupée au sujet de sa désormais protégée. Deuxièmement, parce que la protégée en question dormait collée contre elle. Troisièmement, parce que son cœur s'affolait à chaque respiration de Rin – les pantins imitaient donc la respiration ? Et enfin, quatrièmement, parce qu'elle avait une envie folle de tuer cet imbécile de Kaito Shion et ses cadeaux empoisonnés.

Le lendemain matin, de nouveaux problèmes se posèrent à elle : elle refusait de laisser Rin seule chez elle toute la journée, pendant qu'elle partait au travail : elle ne voulait pas qu'elle déprime, et encore moins retrouver son appartement en pièces détachées. Elle n'avait rien non plus pour l'habiller. Agacée, Luka finit par lui prêter une de ses tenues, trop grande, mais à la bonne taille une fois les manches retournées, et l'emmena avec elle. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la jeune femme eut droit à une visite à l'improviste directement dans son bureau.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses était en train de taper un courrier important sur son ordinateur, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand. Agacée, elle retira ses lunettes et dévisagea l'impoli qui osait la déranger sans même frapper à la porte, tandis que Rin – assise dans un fauteuil plus loin, jouant au solitaire – relevait la tête d'un air intéressé. La personne qui venait d'entrer portait de courts cheveux bleus, assortis à ses yeux, et du vernis à ongle de même couleur. Il était vêtu d'un costume de bonne fabrique, simple et noir, mais l'écharpe blanche enroulée négligemment autour de son cou lui empêchait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de classe et de tenue. L'énergumène pénétra donc ainsi le lieu sacré, temple du silence, du sérieux et du calme, qu'était le bureau de Luka Megurine.

« Mademoiselle Megurine ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Désolé pour cette petite visite, je voulais vraiment voir comment vous vous arrangiez avec votre surprise ! »

Il éclata d'un rire franc, où pointait un brin d'ironie, alors que l'interpellée se levait, furibonde. Elle remit nerveusement en place ses mèches rebelles, puis se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Rin, sans quitter des yeux le personnage, incongru en ce lieu. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa protégée et lui demanda gentiment de quitter la pièce pendant qu'elle s'expliquait avec Shion, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Dès qu'elle eut quitté le bureau, Luka alla à la rencontre de son visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?! siffla-t-elle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit Shion, faussement étonné.

- De ce cadeau ! Cette surprise ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous offert cela ?!

- Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de m'occuper d'une enfant ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Vous en occuper ? répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, quoique son sourire soit toujours à sa place. Mademoiselle Megurine, vous n'avez pas compris le principe des pantins ? Ils sont faits pour être des esclaves ! Vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de vous en occuper, elle vous obéira quoique que vous lui demandiez de faire !

- Mais cette enfant a des sentiments ! Je ne peux pas…

- Mademoiselle Megurine, coupa Shion. Ce n'est pas une enfant. C'est une machine. Un jouet. Un outil. Un serviteur, ou un esclave à la rigueur. Pas une enfant. »

Luka resta bouche bée. Un million de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse en formuler une seule. Son collègue était dans le vrai. Rin n'était pas humaine. Elle n'était qu'une imitation, et ses sentiments, ses sourires et même ses larmes étaient fausses. Elle n'était qu'une machine, une mécanique. Certes, ressemblante, mais rien de plus qu'un robot.

Mais… elle l'avait vu ! Ce sourire, si innocent, plein de joie, était-il faux ? Ces larmes, qui l'avaient bouleversée autant qu'agacée, n'étaient-elles qu'une imitation, elles aussi ? Elle avait du mal à s'y retrouver, ses pensées s'emmêlaient pour ne plus former qu'une mélasse informe dont elle était incapable d'extraire la moindre information.

Shion quitta le bureau sans un mot, avec un regard qui avait quelque chose de méprisant, malgré son sourire. Rin prit sa place dans la pièce, et voyant l'air perdu de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant quelle position adopter. Finalement, imitant ce qu'elle avait vu hier, elle enlaça tendrement Luka, lui tapotant le dos pour la calmer, maladroitement, tentant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

Luka se laissa dorloter pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle allait garder Rin. Elle se sentirait affreusement coupable si elle décidait de la rejeter. Elle la laisserait chez elle pendant la journée – tant pis si son appartement finissait en pièces détachées, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait – et s'occuperait d'elle le week-end, pour compenser. Cela semblait être un bon compromis. Épuisée par cette courte discussion avec son collègue, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses rendit son étreinte à la poupée, pressée de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer un peu.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : At the borders of humanity [Aux frontières de l'humanité]

Disclaimer : Aucun Vocaloid apparaissant dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient.

Pairing : Luka x Rin (shôjo-ai)

* * *

Luka se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. Ses mèches roses étaient en désordre, et elle était toujours habillée, mais la paresse avait déjà envahi tous ses membres, et elle ne désirait plus rien d'autre que dormir. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Rin, qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé. Le pantin s'assit au pied du lit, et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de sa propriétaire, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

La jeune directrice eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il ainsi, à chaque fois que l'adorable poupée se pressait contre elle ? Rougissant pour ses pensées et ses réactions idiotes, elle les rangea dans un coin de sa tête, puis posa la tête sur l'oreiller avant de s'endormir. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre d'imbécillités. Comme le lui avait rappelé Shion quelques heures plus tôt, Rin était une machine, un robot. Rien de plus.

#

Luka se prépara silencieusement, alors que Rin dormait toujours. Elle devait aller travailler, mais reviendrait pour l'après-midi. Elle ne savait pas si le pantin était réellement endormi – ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble – ou si elle faisait semblant, attendant que sa propriétaire la « réveille ». Quoi qu'il en soit, elle la laissa dans son lit, et lui rédigea un rapide message qu'elle laissa bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Une fois sûre et certaine que sa protégée remarquerait le petit mot qui lui était destiné, elle se rendit sur son lieu de travail.

Sa journée ne fut ni éprouvante, ni chargée, mais simplement ennuyeuse. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, ses pensées vagabondant un peu trop du côté de la petite qui l'attendait chez elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, plutôt pressée de rentrer pour la retrouver. Elle commençait réellement à apprécier Rin. Cette dernière, loin de l'idée qu'elle se faisait des pantins, avait un caractère propre : elle était enjouée, souriante, douce et prenait toujours soin de sa propriétaire avant d'elle-même. Elle semblait se satisfaire de tout, n'était jamais en colère, et Luka en l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis le premier jour.

La jeune femme, ennuyée, agacée et particulièrement irritable, passa sa journée à enchaîner les pauses café, incapable de travailler correctement. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien d'urgent à gérer, et ne s'occupa que d'affaires mineures qui ne nécessitaient pas de communications directes – sans quoi, ses futurs acheteurs auraient sans douté été voir ailleurs. Elle remit beaucoup de ses employés en place, renvoya paître sur un ton acide tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole, et passa sa journée à grommeler. C'est pourquoi, quand elle eut enfin fini sa journée de « travail », elle se sentit libérée comme jamais, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

Elle parcouru le trajet en un temps record, invectivant le chauffeur de taxi pour qu'il aille au plus vite, arguant qu'elle était extrêmement pressée. Quand elle arriva enfin, elle eut la bonne surprise de voir que son magnifique duplex n'était pas en pièces détachées. Elle sentit également une délicieuse odeur qui sortait de la cuisine. A peine avait-elle posé le pied chez elle que Rin se précipita vers elle, tenant un saladier rempli de cookies, un tablier noué autour de sa taille.

« Luka ! J'ai fait des cookies ! annonça fièrement la petite en lui tendant les gâteaux. Tu en veux un ? »

Luka piocha un gâteau dans le saladier et croqua dedans. Il était bon, parfaitement cuit et encore tiède d'être sorti du four. La jeune femme ne pu retenir son sourire, et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa protégée, la félicitant pour son bon travail. Rin eut d'abord l'air surprise, puis lui rendit joyeusement son sourire, et entama un long monologue où elle racontait sa journée à sa propriétaire, lui faisant part de ses découvertes, ses expériences, et ses déceptions. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'installer dans le salon, et la poupée continua de parler.

A ce moment-là, Luka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Car Rin ne parlait pas seulement de faits, elle décrivait ce qu'elle avait _ressenti_, ce qu'elle avait _pensé_, lui ouvrait des sentiments qu'elle croyait inexistants. Comme un robot pouvait-il se_ réjouir_ de voir que son propriétaire lui avait laissé un message en partant ? Comment une machine pouvait-elle décider de visiter un appartement simplement _pour s'amuser_ ? Comme une poupée pouvait-elle _avoir envie_ de faire la cuisine, après être tombée sur un vieux livre de recettes ? Et comment pouvait-elle _avoir mal_ et pleurer en se brûlant avec la chaleur du four ? Comment pouvait-elle _espérer_ de tout son cœur que sa propriétaire revienne chez elle, et dire si distinctement qu'elle lui avait _manqué_ ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écouta attentivement tout ce que disait sa protégée, abasourdie et émerveillée à la fois. Finalement, Shion avait beau avoir raison en disant qu'elle n'était qu'un pantin, elle était également dans le vrai en disant qu'elle avait des sentiments. Cette découverte changea radicalement la vie de Luka. Elle ne décidait plus à la place de Rin, mais lui demandait son avis. Elle la prenait en considération, comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel être humain. Elle lui acheta des vêtements à sa taille, les choisissant avec elle, ainsi que de nombreux livres, DVD et jeux, afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas pendant la journée. Pendant le week-end, elle restait tout le temps avec Rin, et elles discutaient, se promenaient, échangeaient des banalités et riaient. Parce qu'elle n'était pas juste un pantin.

#

Six semaines avaient passées quand une réflexion, pensée sinueuse s'immisçant dans la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, vint rompre cette confortable routine. Luka avait du mal à s'endormir, la petite silhouette de Rin accrochée à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur battait moins vite que les premières nuits passées avec sa protégée, mais le battement maintenait un rythme peu régulier. Elle resta de longues minutes allongée, fixant le plafond obscurci par la pénombre, avant de se poser une interrogation qu'elle avait toujours repoussée. Était-elle amoureuse ? Éprouvait-elle ce genre de sentiments pour la poupée blottie contre sa poitrine, innocemment endormie ? La jeune femme aux cheveux roses eut un demi sourire dans le noir de la chambre : elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle n'avait seulement pas osé se l'avouer plus tôt.

#

Luka sentit une petite main venir se blottir dans la sienne, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Rin lui adressa un sourire enfantin, qu'elle lui rendit avec plus de retenue. Sans prévenir, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'abaissa à la hauteur de la poupée, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, toujours étirées en un mince sourire. La petite parut d'abord surprise, puis lui rendit un sourire éclatant de bonheur qui se passait de paroles. Car les mots n'importaient pas, toutes deux avaient bien comprit les sentiments de l'autre… _N'est-ce pas ?_


End file.
